Confused
by Katato2013
Summary: AU COMPLETE Kaoru is a little confused. Will her friends be able to convince her to go out with Kenshin? REVISED
1. Confused

**Author's Note: **Hi guys. I just wanted to say that this is my FIRST FANFICTION EVER! So, please, please, please, after you've read the chapter... Click that little button and REVIEW. Thanks :)

**REVISED 11/27/11 **Because just thinking of the mistakes everywhere made my brain hurt. Hopefully it's a little bit better. :S

**ENGLISH**

Kaoru sighed and peeked at the red-headed boy sitting back two desks to the right of her own. He was furiously taking notes, trying to keep up with the teacher. _He is so cute when he is concentrating... _

Kenshin glanced up at her and smirked. He was always delighted when he caught her spying.

Kaoru flushed and whipped her head back towards the front of the classroom. _Shit! He can always tell when I'm looking at him!_

"Miss Kamiya, I would not appreciate it if you were sent to the nurse with a case of whiplash." remarked the teacher drily. The rest of the class snickered. Kaoru turned an even darker shade of scarlet and scrunched down in her seat. "Sorry..." she mumbled.

She heard Kenshin chuckling behind her and she turned to glare at him. "You be quiet, Buddy." Kaoru hissed at him. "You can buy me lunch for embarrassing me like this!" He rolled his eyes but grinned. "Alright... But you have to go out with me tonight."

"Mr. Himura and Miss Kamiya, please. I am trying to teach a lesson. Finish your conversation after class or take yourselves to the principal's office."

Kaoru favored Kenshin with one last glare and turned back around to pay attention, and, finally, get some work done.

**WORLD HISTORY **

Megumi grinned at her friend. "So, are you going to go out with him tonight?" Kaoru blearily looked at Megumi. "Why should I? A crappy school lunch isn't worth a date with Kenshin Himura." she replied.

"_Yeah, _but don't you _like _him?"

"NO, where ever did you get that idea?"

"You think you hide your feelings so well. Even Misao has noticed, Kaoru." Megumi nudged Kaoru with her elbow. "Just say yes and go with the flow. Admit your feelings already! It's not like he hasn't known about them for weeks."

Kaoru slowly turned to her friend, a look of horror dawning on her face. "He... knows?" she squeaked. "Megumi! He _KNOWS?" _

"So you admit it!"

"Shut up! How long has he known? Did someone tell him? WAIT. WAS IT YOU?" Kaoru shrieked as she started to panic. Megumi simply laughed. "Why don't you go out with him tonight and ask him yourself? We have a project to work on. Go get some markers." She replied. Kaoru pursed her lips. Megumi would never tell her anything now. She stomped over to the supply closet and grabbed a fistful of markers. Megumi didn't even flinch when Kaoru slammed them down on the desk. "Good girl." was all she said.

As Megumi outlined the words on their poster, Kaoru silently fumed. _The only way to get my answer is to go out with Kenshin. Megumi will never tell me, and she'll blackmail everyone so they won't tell me either. Dammit... how do I always get myself into these messes?_

Kaoru sighed. "Fine. I'll go out with Kenshin."

Megumi sat up ramrod straight and grinned. "Yes! Finally! I knew my extreme powers of persuasion would convince you!"

Kaoru snorted. "More like extreme powers of underhandedness."

**BIOLOGY**

Kaoru thought she was going to puke.

_I can't do it. I can't do it. Why did I say I would? Dammit. Get a grip, Kamiya. It's just a stupid date with the hottest, most popular guy in school. HE invited YOU! If it goes bad, it is his fault. Okay. You're okay. It's just a date. Just a date._

Kaoru slowly took long, deep breaths. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. She was fine. On the outside, anyway. She took a final breath and looked down at her textbook. _'__Eukaryotic cells are compartmentalized into membrane-bound organelles that carry out different biological functions. The glycerophospholipids are the main structural component of biological membranes, such as the cellular plasma membrane and the intracellular membranes of organelles; in animal cells the plasma membrane physically separates the intracellular components from the extracellular environment.'_

Kaoru wrinkled her nose. _I don't even know what that means!_

She glanced up at the clock. Ten more minutes until the class was over. Then it was lunch time. The Hour of Destiny. She would have to say yes to Kenshin's invitation.

Kaoru froze, suddenly struck with a thought that was horrifying and exciting at the same time.

_Does he like me too?_

**PHYSICAL EDUCATION**

Misao slammed the volleyball into the other team's zone.

"So Kaoru is going out with Himura?"

Megumi smiled a fox smile. "Sure is. I... _convinced_ her to go. She seemed anxious." Misao laughed. "Meaning, you tricked her into accepting." she said. Megumi shrugged. "Maybe..."

"Heads up!"

Misao and Megumi shrieked as a stray volleyball came dangerously close to knocking them out.

**LUNCH**

Kaoru had just stepped foot in the cafeteria when she was barreled over by an over-excited Misao, but with a grunt and a shove freed herself from the tangle of limbs.

"Misao, get off! What do you want?" Kaoru yelled.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited? You get to go on a date with Himura! Hey, Megumi was right. You look kinda green. Are you okay?" Misao replied, breathing hard.

Kaoru glared at her friend and grumbled "Am I okay? You just knocked me over! Again!" Misao pouted. "Hey! Yesterday was an acid—OH MY GOD." she stopped midsentence and was staring at something behind Kaoru. Kaoru suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She slowly turned around.

Sure enough, Himura Kenshin was walking toward her with a big smile on his face. "So, are we going out tonight?" he asked.

Kaoru glanced at Misao, who was still staring past her. She was gazing at her crush, Aoshi Shinomori, who while hot, popular, but cold as an iceberg, also happened to be friends with Kenshin.

Kaoru looked back at Kenshin. He was watching her with a slightly expectant, slightly determined look on his face. "Um... Y-Yeah, I guess..." she stammered. He grinned. _Oh my God oh my God oh my God... _"But you still have to buy me lunch." Kenshin's face immediately fell.

"I was hoping you would forget about that..."

"Oh, so you can take me out, but not buy me lunch? Maybe I won't go out after all."

"Fine."

"What?"

Kenshin's grin kicked up a notch. "What, didn't expect such an easy victory?" He said as he walked over to Kaoru. She looked to Misao for support, but Misao was long gone.

"I like you a lot Kaoru, so I'll buy you lunch too. I'll pick you up at six so we can go out to eat and then see a movie at the Cinemagic. See ya!"

Kenshin turned and walked into the lunchroom, leaving Kaoru to her thoughts. She stared after him.

_Did he just say he liked me?_

**Author's Note:** I really hope you liked it. Go! Press that Review button! Please!


	2. Crisis

**Author's Note: **So, here's chapter two... I had a serious case of writers' block. I had no idea where I wanted the story to go. Now, I think it's going to be a fluffy little three-shot that ends happily-ever-after! Thanks to **Onhiro** and **Raberba girl** for reviewing! hands delicious chocolate-chip cookies I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

**REVISED 11/27/11**

**Confused**

**Chapter 2: Crisis **

**SPANISH**

"¿Como estás?"

"Bien, ¿y tú?"

"Mal. Megumi, I have a problem."

Megumi raised a perfectly shaped brow. "And what would that be, Tanuki? Time of the month?" she asked. "What? No! I have nothing to wear with Kenshin tonight. You have to come on an emergency shopping spree with me." Kaoru answered. "And I thought you didn't like him." Megumi said, smirking. Kaoru scowled at her and muttered, "That's not the point. I haven't been on a date in ages, I have nothing to wear. Help me."

Megumi's eyes lit up with glee. Shopping was her kind of thing. Megumi was known as the girl who would buy Prada scarves and wear them just once. She was definitely equipped to help Kaoru out. "Okay... I know this cute little boutique that has really good dresses. OH! You'll need new shoes and a purse to match, and-"

"MEGUMI!" Kaoru yelled. "All I need is a nice shirt and a skirt, and _maybe _some shoes. And since you so obviously have forgotten, I must remind you that I am not as financially stable as you. We are going to the mall, not some expensive boutique where they give you dirty looks if you're in high school." Megumi sighed and glared at Kaoru. "Fine. I should have known you wouldn't give your all." she sniffed. "I'll help you, but you'll owe me. I hope you're willing to pay the price for your disappointing actions."

Kaoru snorted. Was Megumi serious? It was just a trip to the mall to buy some clothes. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask for the fox's help. But, she did need some clothes. She wasn't so good at picking out new outfits... Kaoru sighed. She had no choice. "Megumi, you're such a drama queen. What do you want?"

The vixen smiled. "I want you to get Misao to ask Aoshi out before prom. Do that, and I'll help you get your little shirt and skirt."

Kaoru was dumbfounded. She had been sure Megumi would want something for herself, like makeup imported from Paris or something! Instead, she asked for Kaoru to do some matchmaking? What was going on? Kaoru gave Megumi a bewildered look. "What? Why? You don't get anything out of that." Megumi smirked. "I'm tired of that girl following the ice-block around like a lovesick puppy. She needs to get her head in the game and do something. You promise you'll get Misao to ask out Aoshi?"

Kaoru warily looked at Megumi. "Okay, but you still have to help me."

"I will."

"Then you have yourself a deal."

**MATH ANALYSIS**

"Psst!"

Pause.

"Hey! Misao!"

Longer pause.

"PSSST!"

Misao finally turned around and glared at Kaoru. "Whaddya want? I'm _trying _to work out this problem! Do_ you _know what the exact value of cos5400 is?" she hissed annoyedly.

"Well, no, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with Megumi and I tonight. I need some clothes for the date with Kenshin." Kaoru said. Misao instantly brightened. "The mall? Of course I'll come! Why didn't you say that in the first place?" she excitedly whispered.

Kaoru sighed mentally. "Okay, I'll pick you up at six."

**HEALTH**

Kaoru was discretely trying to text Misao while the teacher droned on about eating disorders.

_"i told u 6 c u l8r" _she typed.

She wasn't doing too well at hiding her phone.

"Kamiya..." warned the teacher. "You know cell phones are against the rules. Give it here." he said, peering at her through his thick glasses. Kaoru sighed and slapped her phone in the teacher's outstretched hand. "You can have your parents pick it up after school. As I was saying, anorexia is very dangerous if left untreated..." The teacher finally walked off to bother some other student. Kaoru glared at his retreating back.

She looked up at the clock.

Would her unspoken wish come true?

Would the small, insignificant pieces of plastic marking the passing of time align in the most wonderful formation possible?

Kaoru's wish came true.

The bell clanged like there was no tomorrow. Kaoru gleefully grabbed her books and flew out of the classroom and to her locker. School was out for the day, and she needed to get home and make her mom get her phone. She was going to the mall tonight!

**Author's Note: **I hope no one was disappointed by this chapter. I don't have a beta-reader to make it pretty. Does anyone know how to get a beta-reader? If you see any mistakes, please let me know.

Please, please, ice cream with a cherry on top review! I have some delicious chocolate-chip cookies that I'm sure _someone _will enjoy.

See you next chapter! 


	3. Crowning Glory

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in a long, long, looooong time… I don't have any excuses, except that I'm lazy. And a procrastinator. ^_^ Sorry… Anyway, here's the third and final chapter! Ü

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charlotte Russe, 5 Gum, Ford Escape, _The Lady and the Tramp_, or _What Not To Wear_. They were amazing before I wrote about them. Ü

**REVISED 11/27/11**

**Confused**

**Chapter 3: Crowning Glory**

**MALL**

Kaoru sighed heavily. She loved shopping… For the first couple minutes. But after a few _hours_, it began to get tedious. Especially when she was shopping with Misao and Megumi.

"Hey Kaoru, look at this dress! It's perfect!" exclaimed Misao as she held up a strapless, neon-yellow dress embellished with purple stars. Megumi started laughing and Kaoru just stared. "Um, Misao, I'm going to the _movies_. And _dinner._ Not a Vikings game. I don't think that that… thing… is appropriate," she said. "All I want is a nice skirt to go with my new shirt. Nothing more, nothing less." Misao pouted, but reluctantly replaced the dress on the rack. "Are you sure?" Misao asked. Kaoru shook her head and left the store, closely followed by a chortling Megumi.

Kaoru was beginning to feel discouraged. It was a quarter to nine and she still had only half of an outfit. They'd been through almost every store in the mall—and that was a lot of stores. Her last chance was Charlotte Russe. Kaoru had never been failed by Charlotte Russe. _There's a first time for everything… I hope today isn't one of them, _she though apprehensively. The trio entered the store and fanned out, searching for the perfect shirt to match Kaoru's adorable white-on-black polka-dot mini skirt.

She flipped through racks, desperately looking for the right top. After a couple minutes, Megumi ambled over from the shoe section and Misao wandered in from the clearance racks. They both started sifting through the various racks surrounding Kaoru.

"Kaoru, remember: Christ The Patron Saint." Megumi said imperiously. Kaoru shot Megumi a look. "What the heck are you talking about?" she asked. Megumi smirked over her shoulder at Kaoru and Misao, who had also looked away from the clothing. "Christ The Patron Saint—Color, Texture, Pattern, Shine—duh! It's what makes an outfit interesting. Don't you ever watch _What Not To Wear_?" Megumi replied. "It was on an episode a while ago." Misao rolled her eyes and resumed searching. Kaoru held up the bag with her skirt in it. "Well, I already have "pattern", all I need is color, texture, or shine," she said dryly.

Misao suddenly gasped loudly and slammed hangers away from a single blouse. "It's—it's perfect!" she breathed. She whipped the shirt around and held it up in front of Kaoru and Megumi, who were watching hopefully. The shirt in question was a lovely, light pink, ruffled keyhole tank. Megumi began to smile. "I think you're right, Misao," she murmured. "Kaoru? What do you think?" Misao asked as she turned to Kaoru. Kaoru hmmed to herself, carefully considering the blouse. "You don't think it's too dressy, for dinner and a movie? Other than that, I love it."

Megumi stepped forward and fingered the ruffles. "It'd be fine, you would just wear a pair of simple back ballet flats and low-key earrings. The ruffles are the focal point, so anything else would be overdoing it, I think," she told Kaoru, genuinely smiling now. "Kenshin'll probably take you somewhere classy. This is _perfect. _You're buying it." Megumi shoved the shirt into Kaoru's hands and pushed her towards the register.

The clerk handed Kaoru the bag holding her new shirt and the girls turned to go. Kaoru dug her cell phone out of her purse (retrieved from school by her mother earlier that day) and checked the time.

"Shit! My curfew! I have to be home NOW!"

**5:57—3 Minutes Until Kenshin Arrives**

Kaoru was nervously pacing in front of the family room windows, glancing out every now and then, looking for Kenshin's car. After she had gotten home from school that day, she had hurriedly started getting ready for her date, rushing through her shower routine and nearly impaling her eyes with the mascara wand. She had somehow managed to get ready with time to spare.

Kaoru was about ready to murder someone.

_WHAT was I thinking… I must have been high on 5 Gum or something… Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD… _

Kenshin's white Ford Escape finally pulled into the driveway. Kaoru squeaked and quickly made last minute adjustments on her hair and makeup while Kenshin walked up to the door.

He rang the bell and Kaoru counted to five (a tip from Megumi to not seem too eager or too reluctant) and opened the door, pasting a cheerful smile on her face. "Hey Kenshin!" she exclaimed in a voice that was a bit too high pitched. Kenshin smiled happily and asked "Are you ready?"

"Yup! Let's go!" Kaoru responded and they walked to the car.

They were eating at Maria's, the best Italian place this side of Neptune. Kaoru knew this, and for some mysterious reason she kept replaying the scene in _The Lady and the Tramp_ when the dogs were on their date at the Italian place and kissed over their spaghetti.

Unfortunately, this made her even more nervous.

Also very unfortunately, Kenshin noticed.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked coyly. Kaoru glanced at him quickly from under her lashes. Kenshin was, as usual, looking extremely hot. He had on a nice pair of black jeans and a blue button down shirt. His shiny red hair was up in his customary high ponytail.

"N-nothing interesting," she stammered.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Kenshin smirked. "So, why are you so nervous? We aren't going to a horror movie. Believe me, I don't want to repeat Tsubame's birthday party. C'mon, what's up?" He looked at her seriously. Kaoru bit her lip and sighed.

"Honestly? I'm worried that I'm going to mess this up." She confessed. A bright red blush was working its way up her neck and face. _Shit! Why did I say that, he's going to think I'm a desperate freshman or something! _Kenshin gave her a startled look but remained silent. The seconds ticked by, and Kaoru began to think she had made a huge mistake when she suddenly felt a warm hand gently take hold of her own. Kenshin smiled warmly at her and said, "Hey , are you ready to go? The movie starts in about half an hour and it takes like fifteen minutes to get there."

She smiled weakly back. "Yeah. Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

**7:45—Five Minutes into the Movie**

The previews had begun rolling a few minutes ago, and Kaoru was finally feeling comfortable. Scratch that, she was feeling _extremely _comfortable.

On the car ride over to the theater, Kaoru had finally relaxed and started enjoying herself. She and Kenshin had talked easily and listened to the radio. He had opened her car door and held the theater doors open for her when they arrived, and held her hand on the way in.

Now his arm was around her shoulders. Which wasn't such a bad thing, considering the nippy temperature that the owners seemed to enjoy in their establishment. However, she was unable to stop thinking about all of the different scenarios that could happen between a guy and a girl in a dark movie theater. It didn't help that they were somehow the only people in the room.

_I guess it makes sense… This movie came out a little bi—Oh jeez, he moved!_

Kenshin had shifted his arm, sending not so unpleasant tendrils of warmth to slither down her spine and through the rest of her body.

_I'm such a freakin' perv! I don't think can I last the whole movie like this!_

She must have shivered, because Kenshin turned to her and asked "Are you okay? Er… I can move my arm, if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Oh, no! You're fine. I don't mind at all! I even li—I-I mean, yeah! You're fine, I'm fine, it's all good!" Kaoru replied, blushing mightily for the nth time that night. Kenshin smirked back at her. "Well that's good, because I am getting used touching you."

Kaoru's face turned an even darker shade of red, but luckily it was dark and Kenshin couldn't see it. She hoped. "Oh look, it's starting!" She stage whispered, and resolved to ignore Kenshin and his warm limbs and his bright eyes and his uncalled for comments that she should smack him for but really didn't mind all that much…

**9:24—Kaoru's Front Stoop**

"Um, I had a really great time tonight Kenshin. Thank you for asking me. Oh, and the lunch that you paid for earlier was delicious." Kaoru was feeling a mix of relief and regret. Relief that she would no longer be blushing every five minutes, and regret that she hadn't forgotten herself and taken advantage of the dark and empty movie theater.

To be honest, she couldn't remember watching the movie. She couldn't even recall its title! As she had predicted, Kenshin and his arm had been terribly distractive. Apparently he had a habit of moving around during movies, which while it wasn't unpleasant, she had desperately wanted him to stop so she could regain the feeling she'd had in the car of being comfortable with him.

"I had fun too." He replied, smiling at her with those violet eyes of his. "We should definitely do it again sometime soon. You'd… be okay with that, right?" he asked, suddenly unsure.

Kaoru decided, quite suddenly, really, to be just a tiny bit forward to get at least a sliver even with him. "I'm free on Tuesday. Why don't you come over so we can study for the English test on Wednesday?"

Kenshin grinned at her. "That sounds awesome. So… I guess I better go now. I have an early game tomorrow." He took a step closer to her, and Kaoru's heart started to pound. _Are we really gonna—? _

She could feel the heat his body was exuding and took the half step that brought them nearly together, and tilted her face. He slowly dipped his head down and paused, slipping his arms gently around her waist as Kaoru's eyes closed and lips parted slightly in anticipation.

Kenshin's lips finally descended upon Kaoru's. He paused for half of a heartbeat and then moved gently, eliciting movement from Kaoru as well.

When the couple finally pulled apart, Kenshin rested his forehead against her's. "Yeah… We really need to do this again sometime." He murmured.

Kaoru was blushing furiously as he chuckled and pulled away. "Goodbye, Kaoru. I'm sure I will see you on Monday." He said, walking down her driveway to his car.

She could only manage a quiet "Goodbye!" before she dashed inside her home and leaned against the closed door.

The sound of his car starting and driving away could be heard through the door, and Kaoru pushed away from the door and squealed.

"Yes!"

Monday couldn't come soon enough.

**And they lived happily ever after.**

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Goodness gracious! I finally finished! And it only took two years and four days to update! LOL… Except I feel really bad about it. :/

I have to mention that the kiss was probably one of the hardest things I've ever written. Who knew? Oh wait, that would be almost every writer… Ha ha? :) Well, for those of you who don't know, let me tell you! Reading romantic scenes is one thing, but writing them is quite another!

Also, was almost overtaken by the absurdly strong urge to put a smiley face after the last line, but I was able to restrain myself in the name of "proper" writing. :) So there's a random smiley to make up for it! :)

Next, I just had to say a little about my clever titling skills. If you've noticed, all the chapters start with the letter 'C'! Yay! I think it adds a little interest. Heh. :}

Finally, please leave a review! I want to improve my writing as much as I can so I can be even more motivated to actually update with reasonable speed!

Thank you!


End file.
